


堂前墨

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·媳妇的生贺第三弹！·前篇是《玉簪剔破海棠红》·重度ooc，古风paro





	堂前墨

刚从刑部出来的金博洋，脑子还昏昏沉沉的，被小宫女扶着一步一步往下走，还不住的眨眨眼睛，一副没睡好的样子。

他的确是好几天没睡好觉了，自从他夫君莫名其妙登上皇位，他心中觉得奇怪也无可奈何的牵着他的手入住中宫，日子如履针毡。太后往后宫里塞的不少人儿倒是从来没给他造成困扰，羽生每天一下朝，准保去的是自己宫里，气煞一群如花似玉的宫嫔。

“虽说是地坤……到底还是容貌不及我们，皇上怎么就连我们看都不看呢？”

这话传到金博洋耳朵里时他正在还不熟悉的宫殿里用晚膳，彼时皇帝正坐在他对面认认真真的吃一只灌汤包，他喝着汤正好呛到，吓得皇帝把汤喷了一脸，连忙过去给他顺气。

回过神来他就开始大笑，笑之前不忘了让所有宫人都退下，只剩下他和他丈夫，“诶呦喂……你说她们还挺有意思的，我怎么就容貌不及她们了，我……”

“天天自然是最好看的。”羽生结弦不紧不慢的坐回去吃包子，含糊不清的说，“所以我就独宠你呀。”

“瞎说八道，你是独宠我还是有什么不可告人的事，你自己心里明镜儿似的。”怕隔墙有耳，金博洋还刻意凑到羽生结弦耳边来说，仿佛真是什么大秘密。

羽生结弦一直觉得自己兄长，也就是为他们赐婚的先皇死的蹊跷，可惜人已经封到棺里变作白骨，他作为新皇断没有去撬开看的道理。先皇没有子嗣，传位诏书上是他羽生结弦的名字，太皇太后偶尔流露出的把持朝政之意让他不得不忌惮，连朝堂上慢慢的也都是太皇太后的人，教他怎么不疑心。

害怕额娘受到牵连，他暂且说额娘抱病，不便入京，只在府里休养，也就不曾住在宫里。太皇太后乐的省去了争斗的麻烦，把此举当成羽生结弦的示好，行事越发张狂了。

那些塞进来的女子，借羽生八百个胆子也不敢碰，他宠他的新婚皇后还没宠够呢，再说了，万一真和别人生出个什么小东西，先不说自家天天会和他怎么置气，太皇太后肯定得逼自己下去，到时候更没人为先皇查明真相了。

 

金博洋是他身边唯一可信赖的人。

他每天借着去皇后宫里的借口，找来自己的地坤悄悄的在床上说对策。天天家是忠心不二的将军府，是他最大的依靠，此时此刻不得不借助他所有的力量，将太皇太后调查个仔细。

金博洋不想再想下去了，他脑仁儿胀胀的，中途费了具体多少力，收集了多少证据，又是怎样依靠自己手里的兵和父亲的支持才打压下了老臣，发现了太皇太后害死养子先帝的实锤……其中关系他知道的不比自己夫君少。刚刚他们俩一同审问太皇太后，听了一水儿的嚎叫和撒泼，那老太太自知倒台，已无回天之力，完全没有平日里装出来的贤良淑德，变化太大让金博洋一时都接受不太了。

“天天听的难受，就先回去吧。”羽生看他一直心不在焉，温和的把他搂过来蹭蹭他的脸颊，全然不顾太皇太后气急败坏的“有失体统！”

临走，金博洋甚至还听见她喊：“你夜夜宠幸皇后却至今无子！是报应啊！”

这些日子，结弦怕金博洋怀上孩子惹的宫嫔嫉恨，动了歪心思伤到他，一直不敢进到最深处去。况且在床上，他们谈论正事可比生儿育女多得多，还不都是太皇太后的锅。

而且……太皇太后遗留下来的历史问题，还有不少没解决呢。

比如现在，他正往冷宫走。里面是关了好久的什么常在，名字他也记不住了，是个连封号都没有就敢来招惹他的胆大之人，背后有谁撑腰自然是想都不必想。

也是个没脑子的。原本除了例行请安就再没人往他宫里跑，她一头闯进来要同皇后聊天，说是有惊天秘密相告，袖里却揣着染了剧毒的刀子。宫里谁人不知皇上下朝就往皇后那里跑，这家伙碰到皇上也就怂了。羽生看她神色不对，让侍卫把人扣下一搜，看着刀子连眼神也不给一个，直接下旨让人把她踹回宫关着；而后又神情温柔的看看皇后，还撒着娇扯着他的袖子说他想喝小厨房里的番茄汤，把那常在秀了个体无完肤。

自然，这回他来就是为了处置她的。

为了防止这姑娘又搞事，金博洋特意带了人在外面候着，况且他一个能文能武的大男人，虽说是个地坤，对付她也足够了。

那女子正坐在软榻上，看见他来了，自觉没什么活路也不挣扎，淡淡一句“皇后来了”走下来行礼。她眼中尽是探寻，金博洋倒也不客气，大大咧咧的坐下来，让她也同坐。

“是太皇太后指使你的吗？”

女子不说话。金博洋也无意问下去，只是像无事发生一样开口：“太皇太后已然失势，过不久皇上也就把后宫女子放一批出去嫁给王公贵胄里你们得心的公子，也不算亏了你们。也希望你们母家能……”

“皇后，”女子听着要出宫，神色不似惊喜却是绝望，“我得心的公子……只有皇上一人呀。”

她扑通跪下，眼泪一串串往下掉，金博洋最见不得人哭，可是也没放松警惕，暂且听她继续说。“皇后您深得皇上欢心，怎会知我的苦楚！我仰慕皇上已久，求您至少让我呆在这宫里，老死宫中也好，只要一个名分！”

把“让母家早日归顺”咽到肚子里的金博洋神色一点点变冷，开玩笑，让他和这么个心怀鬼胎的女子共享丈夫，就算是名分他都不愿给，这善妒的名声，他还就要定了！

“何必呢。”他看着泪水一点点淌到绣花地毯上，眼中没有丝毫的怜悯，“这泪水在心爱的人眼中是珍珠，在皇上眼里…不，他都不会看的。”

“出不出宫随你心意，不过我可提前说好，就算你留在这高墙里，死了也是按没名没分的宫女处理。”他起身，不理会女子的哀哀哭泣，“你连他发自内心的笑都没见到过，哪来的胆子和我争？不过是太皇太后的棋子罢了。”

这一天下来净听人哭了，他疲倦的揉揉太阳穴，让人备轿子回宫休息。

醒来的时候已经夜深，难得羽生没在他身边睡着。他唤来守夜的宫女，才知道羽生还在批折子。气的他赶紧让人给他换衣服，拿着小厨房里备下的热粥和小菜就往他那里跑。

这人，不要命了！金博洋每天睡在羽生身边，知道他睡的并不好，时有梦魇。现在好不容易能好好休息，还这么折腾。仗着自己是男子没有花盆底碍事，他迈开大步就跑，怕拎着食盒的小宫女跟着自己跑摔到，还嘱咐说可以慢些走，不必跟着自己跑，派了个信得过的侍卫护着她，这才继续放心大胆的跑。

“你来啦。”

皇帝正在红烛下写些什么，看到他来便放下毛笔，冲着金博洋张开双臂，笑得好看极了。

“不合规矩哟，皇上。”金博洋却也咧嘴笑了，走上前钻进羽生的怀抱里，由着他倚在自己肩头蹭。拎着食盒的小宫女看见此景，悄悄将食盒放到门口的桌上，不忍心打扰这难得的温情。

“都几更了，你怎么还不歇下，身边下人怎么当的差？”

“我下午申完那毒妇，小憩了一会儿，现在还很精神。”羽生结弦接过金博洋递给他的红豆粥，就着酸黄瓜片和胭脂鹅肝喝了大半碗，又把自己写的旨推给金博洋看，拿了块牛乳糕往嘴里送，含糊不清的说：“天天帮我看看，我明天就要下旨了，这么写不会让人挑出错处吧？”

羽生写的东西，交给自己看的时候必定是已揣摩过好几遍了，他其实很是放心，也感谢这份来自帝王的信任。他一边看一边埋怨：“我不过来送吃的，你难道还饿着不成，太不保重身体了。”

“那是天天宠着我。”

“咦。”圣旨上写的自然是对太皇太后的处罚和宫嫔的去向，可是遣散六宫不再选秀……

“你对我的肚子，也太自信了吧？”金博洋不知该笑还是该哭，看羽生吃的开心顿时火冒三丈，抢走了盘子里最后一块牛乳糕，无视羽生有点儿委屈的眼神，“万一我生不出呢？”

“你知道吗天天，如果当初我兄长没有事，我还是那个王爷，我也打定主意只娶你一个的。”如果忽略掉他眼中对于牛乳糕的怨念神情，现在这段话可真是叫皇后越发脸红了，“况且……”

他的神情变得有些怀念，却更多是玩味：“我今日午睡，兄长给我托梦了，他嘱托了我不少事情，包括……”

“让我快点给国家添一位小太子。”

“先皇会和你说这种事……？”

“天天。”此时的羽生结弦，表情是前所未有的认真，“太皇太后的事已经了了，我们也再不必畏手畏脚，除非你不愿，不然我绝不强求。”

“怎么会不愿……可是……”

“没有可是。”绕过雕花的桌子，羽生再一次把橙子味的地坤搂进怀中，手指抚摸着颈后的凸起让更多的松香味也从中飘出来，昭示着这地坤已有所属的事实，“小皇子也好，小公主也好，我只想要我和天天的孩子，天天想要吗？”

自然是想要的。

他就这样被半推半就的抱到了床上，绾着墨色发丝的绸带也被人不紧不慢的解开，而后用两个人的发丝结成一个结。像是回到了还在王府的时候，他每次带着一身痕迹坐起来，都能看见王爷笑吟吟的看着他，炫耀似的给他看用绑好的结。他想着往事，闻着皇帝身上的松香味，像个小动物一样嗅来嗅去，只觉得满足极了。

他是不是在向我保证呢。

这是好不容易能尽兴的一次鱼水之欢，他只消想一想就兴奋的浑身发颤。金博洋一点一点的脱去羽生繁杂的常服，散落在地上，而羽生也就在那之后满眼含笑的握着他的手，亲吻着他的指尖，同样的把他也剥了个干净。

向来地坤是不敢看他天乾的身子的。他从前一起练武，也不是第一次看，可从来没那么细细打量过，也没带过情色的意味。拜了堂被人扑在床上，他才发现平日里羽生的那些肌肉有多么诱人，只要看一看立时三刻就能逼着他爆出甜腻的橙子香。后来这人也摸清了他的小爱好，老是抓着他的手往自己的上身触碰，总是能得到什么意想不到的效果，比如一个格外敏感或是迅速发情的心悦之人。

金博洋白皙的皮肤就这样一点点显露在他面前。明明已经结婚许久，也是从小就认识的情分了，这身子的美好之处却从来没有随着时间推移而消逝。他照样是有着纤细的腰和有着饱满线条的臀部，和小的时候教他骑射时仿佛没有太大分别。羽生试探的凑过去，亲着他的皇后。他的脸颊格外软，耳珠精巧又易红，再配上迷离的、含着泪水的眼睛，总是让他的天乾心先酥了半边。

金博洋搂着羽生的臂膀，任由他细细的亲过自己的眉眼，最后是嘴唇。两人交织的吐息里混合着各自的香味，两人都被勾得越发情动。

无声的过程里，充满着浓郁的情意，随着羽生放出越来越多的松香，金博洋仿佛被撩拨的乱了心神，竟不由自主的主动起来。地坤悄悄伸出软舌，去小心翼翼的触碰他丈夫的舌尖，被迅速缠住搅了个天翻地覆，小脸憋的通红。他的嘴巴里还残留着刚刚牛乳糕的味道，现在仿佛就是切了新鲜的橙子末撒在上面，准备开动。情乱意迷的被羽生往床上压的时候，他一声惊呼让心疼的天乾迅速停下，着急的问怎么了。

“什么东西，硌得慌。”

羽生往小孩儿的背后一探，是他别在腰带上、刚刚洗过的新毛笔。他用手指磨蹭了下柔软的毫，顿时起了坏心思。

“今天我们来做点不一样的，可好？”

金博洋没说话，倒是用赤裸的身子贴紧了羽生，一副任君采撷的乖样子。他精巧的性物还在沉睡，小球四周稀疏的毛发起着最后的遮蔽作用。羽生低低的笑了，手指轻轻滑过已经开始渗水的穴口，感觉到湿意后暧昧的用指尖去戳那脆弱的小嘴，惹来地坤不满的蹬踹，和久未被满足的内里激烈的痉挛。

“快点……”

他愈发情动了，浑身上下的鲜橙气息越来越浓，喘息着恳求个痛快。似乎是在一瞬间。他感觉到后边钻进了个细长又灵巧的小东西扫刮着敏感的内壁，惊的上半身猛的弹了起来，被羽生顺势搂在怀里啃咬着胸前的红果。

“呜啊——是，是什么……”那狼毫完全不留情面的玩弄着他那脆弱的甬道，平日里批折子的细长手指此刻正用着同样的道具做着龌蹉事儿，金博洋几乎要疯了，想要逃离这无边的快感却不得，反被人死死的按在了身下。羽生没答话，后面的笔尖却越发张狂了。本来那上就带着丝丝水汽，在温热的后穴这样一搅合，凉得金博洋一个劲儿的收缩着穴口。而在那软毛不经意掠过他内里的敏感一处，麻痒的快感就一寸寸涌出来，小皇后死死的闭着眼睛，嘴里呜咽出声。

“拿出去……哈啊…快拿出去……”

狼毫混上了穴里的淫水，很快触感就变得截然不同，金博洋很快就知道刚刚的折磨才只是九牛一毛。无孔不入的刺激着穴里的软肉，又咕滋咕滋的带出声响，简直是心理和生理的双重折磨。金博洋的双腿蹬踹在明黄色的丝绸床单上，睁开晶晶亮的双眼恳求的去亲羽生的喉结，而后就因为那凸起一处被打着圈疼爱闭上眼睛叫着，四肢全都绷着劲儿，死死的夹着后面乱动的笔。

“皇后娘娘，这是长了条小尾巴吗？”

羽生坏笑着不再摇动笔尖，转而捅了捅露在穴外的小木棍，受了力的毛笔钻的更深。金博洋只觉得身体里的每一处都痒的要命，连前面都自己缓缓的站起来，无不提醒着他被一根毛笔操到兴奋的事实。

“才只是一根笔，就已经兴奋成这样了？”羽生忍耐不住一般，将自己的硕大在滑嫩的大腿内侧里磨蹭。他的地坤，无论何时都是美味的，总也让他抛弃了作为帝王（临时武装）的冷静和理智。

谁不喜欢自己的心上人在自己身下喘着气，浑身上下都是粉红的情欲颜色呢？起码羽生结弦是的。而金博洋这边倒是被磨得难受，后面的小穴被刺激的泛出一波一波的淫水，把毛笔的头都浸得水汪汪的，而让他快乐的那根性器就近在咫尺，他却吃不到，只有乳尖被好好的疼爱了。

“呜……结弦…你，轻点……咬破了呜呜呜……”

他发现自家天乾总是特别钟爱这一出，纵使是从前不能尽兴而归，他的胸前也永远是肿胀的发痛的。而今天他总算可以放开了吃他，咬的也越发狠了。可怜的红缨先是被含在嘴里像哺乳一样吸吮，仿佛真的有东西随着鲜橙香飘出来；而后另一边就下嘴重了起来，用牙齿细细的磨着，非要啃到布满了牙印、逼到小皇后哭出声才罢休。

“你再这样…！我就不和你好了……”他抽泣着想要侧过身子去，把自己胸前的一串串红痕藏起来，也不顾身后还插着一支笔，却被直接一扑翻了个个。

他惊慌的想要回过头去，就被一个充满松香的臂膀搂进了怀里，登时就丧失了反抗的能力，眼中也渐渐失焦，被情欲所支配了，张口就是不过脑子的淫言浪语：

“后面好…好痒……你顶一顶…呜……”

木尾巴被他夹的几乎要断掉，羽生结弦好心的将它抽出来，解救了小皇后难堪的状况。而好戏才刚刚开始，他握着沾满了透明液体的毛笔，同时用自己早已胀痛不已的下身抵到了酥麻的穴口，百般磨蹭却迟迟不给个痛快。

“天天亲手准备的墨汁，可不能就这么浪费了，得写几个字才是。”

灼热的性器已经蓄势待发，却只是顶在圆润的小屁股上，柱头将臀部顶出一个凹陷，配合着身下人崩溃的呼唤情色的摩擦着。他光裸的背部漂亮极了，是从小跟在自己身边习武的缘故，嫩白的肌肤下裹着一层肌肉，手感十分好。羽生忍不住伸手去扶摸了几下，薄茧触碰过的地带皆泛起一阵颤抖。

“我写的诏书，要拜托皇后帮我念一念了。”

金博洋想哭，听着羽生压低的嗓音，就有一阵暖流汇聚到他的下腹，小天天涨得更难受了。他身体里一直在叫嚣的渴望，穴口不由自主的去捉顶在屁股上的肉棒，一收一缩的样子可怜极了。可听羽生的意思，似乎是他不乖乖听话，翻云覆雨就同他无缘一样；可他心里却有点暗暗的期待，等的越久，被吞吃入腹的时候才越爽快。

羽生伸出手，从颈后的凸起一路划到尾巴根儿，小皇后立刻舒服的哼哼起来，眯起来的眼睛挤出了眼眶里打转的泪水，扑簌簌的落下来，有些许沾到了睫毛上。而后他的左肩就被一只温暖的手给握住了，有凉意开始蔓延在他的脊背上。

他好热，仿佛水迹都要被蒸发了，一想到那水是自己身体里的他就更热。已经挺立多时的性器颤颤巍巍的想要释放，他害怕吐出来的白浊也被当作墨汁写在自己身上，就死死的憋着，如若羽生现在插一根手指进他的后穴，就能知道他后边因为紧张夹的有多紧。

而此时的羽生也要忍不住了。他自然是知道他的天天有着多么棒的身体，只是他忍了许久，从来没有和他的皇后做过尽兴，今天既然有了开心事，就当作庆祝的家宴不好吗？

想到这里，他的那根就抵在臀瓣上的硕大悄悄换了位置，转而插进了股缝之间，让他能更好的感受到那张着急的小嘴。而虽然是有一颗迫不及待的心，他拿笔写字的手还是稳的，下笔时神色自若，仿佛他不是拿爱人的裸背作纸、拿他身体里的爱液作墨一般。

一笔一笔，金博洋的意识都要被磨干净了，却仍是集中所有的注意力去识别他写了什么。通读诗书的他只消认出其中几个，立刻就明白了羽生要写些什么。

“一日不见兮……”

思之如狂。

今天他们两个的确是难得的没有大半天都聚在一起，早起去找羽生时他就已经开审了，他只待了一个时辰就难受的听不下去，去处理完常在的事情就回去休息，也没发觉羽生的寂寞。想到这里他心酸酸的，悄悄去握他拿着笔的手。

“天天已经知道我写什么了？”那人反握着他的手，用薄薄的茧磨蹭着他的掌心。

“都这么…想我了………你为什么还不，还不进来呀………”话尾的最后带了委屈，谁又知道自己也想他想的要疯了呢？都说新婚燕尔，他俩这也小半年了，一点也没有热情减退的意思。

不然，为何他休息过后立刻就来找他了呢？

笔被丢在一旁，羽生就着这个姿势直直的闯了进来。一时没有心理准备的金博洋在被满足的一瞬间终于忍不住射了出来，打湿了床单。羽生伸出手笑呵呵的摸了一把，而后将沾了液体的手指给金博洋看。

“出来这么多，是憋坏你了。”后背还有未干的水痕，羽生看着这痕迹总算后知后觉的面红耳热。而他的地坤由于被吊了许久，后面的小嘴讨好的吸着他，收到此等优待的他吸了一口凉气，双手握住挺翘的臀瓣，粗红的性器抽出又送入，只觉得四面八方都如浸在温水里。他凶猛的去冲击那道隐秘的口，随着他的冲撞，原本禁止进入的地方也被撞的开始松动，再加上这个姿势送的格外深，金博洋只觉得次次都要被捅穿了，深入骨髓的快感像浪潮狠狠的涌上来。

“呜——太多了……我要…我…好多……结弦，饶，饶了我……”

他觉得身后似乎有什么不同，绞得紧不说，那道密口似乎也被进入的格外深，自从新婚之夜以来他还没被吃的这么彻底。松香厚重的铺天盖地的压过来，鲜嫩的橙香温柔的接纳了这股味道，和谐的混杂在空气里。金博洋听着羽生在他耳畔的低喘，再加上后面源源不断被碾过敏感点的快感，前面竟再一次不被抚慰的站起来了。

“天天今天特别棒。”用夸小孩子的语调，金博洋越发害羞的把头往枕头里钻。羽生怕开拓入口弄疼了他，伸手到前方安慰着地坤的性器。被折腾狠了的人儿眼睛都哭红了，想念那颗小虎牙的天乾一用力，将他又整个翻过来，凑上去亲他，正巧将尖叫声堵在小嘴里。

 

金博洋正因为凶器在他体内狠狠转了一圈儿而失神，又被温柔的亲吻着安慰着，也生不起气来。这时他后面的入口被完全的肏开，羽生掰开他的腿分到最大一下子闯了进去，而后他就再也说不出完整的话了，也控制不了意识，根本不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么。

舒服，是真的舒服。敏感的地坤在此刻得到了完全的满足，腔里撑的满满的，只要身上的人动一动他就能立刻冲上顶峰。穴里的四面八方仿佛都成了他的敏感点，羽生再一次勉力冲撞着，用手去碰他颈后的凸起，搓揉着让地坤哭着、挺起身子去亲亲他，让他心里一阵怜爱。

好久都没这么激烈了，羽生一时有些按捺不住，使得力道大了些。他回过神就看着他的天天哭的稀里哗啦，虎牙深深的没入嘴唇里渗出血迹，腿间也全是刚刚射出来的白浊，一看就是被疼爱过度。他心疼的去摸嘴唇上的血让他松开，搂着他和他肌肤相亲。

 

“我想和天天要个小皇子。”他贴着他的额头低语着，得到的是一个微笑。

“遵旨。”

一股股热流灌在身体里，慢慢开始成结。他的地坤累坏了，眼睛都有些合不上，可还强撑着，指使着羽生把剩下的粥给他喝。

“我好饿……”

“那吃过了能再来一次吗？”不忍心让他吃冷粥，羽生冲外头喊着送点东西吃，紧接着就有人把热的吃食送了进来。

“放在外头就好了。”

羽生在金博洋的坚持下披着寝衣取来了食物。看着爱人像小仓鼠一样吃的香甜，他小心翼翼的问了出口：

“一会儿能再来一次吗？”

金博洋抬起头看了一眼，吃着点心含糊着：“你先让我填饱肚子……”

“那你吃饱了，接下来我要吃你喽。”

“都依你……”无奈的瞪着一脸傻笑的天乾，金博洋扔开点心，拍拍床铺让他上来。

“这回轻点折腾吧，我嗓子都哑了。”

店里的蜡烛还在亮着，不知何时才会熄灭。而房内的低喃和细语，夹杂着春色，只怕是久久不息。


End file.
